Big News, Bella
by asdfghjklpoiuytrewq
Summary: Bella won't be a vampire any time soon............
1. The News

I was lying in bed, holding onto Edward. My eyes were closed as I drifted off to sleep, but I could feel Edward beaming down at me. If I wasn't so tired I would be smiling, too. We had just, you know. This is what happened last night:

I was lying in bed, reading The Scarlet Letter. Edward came over to me and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready to try something?"

I looked up at him with a puzzled look. He got up on the bed, onto his back, and had me on top of him in one swift movement. My eyes lit up as I understood.

"Really? I thought you said that you couldn't control yourself and-"he cut me off.

"Well, we can try. I mean, it's the day before our wedding. We wanna do this the traditional way, don't we?" His crooked smile spread across his face. I just smiled at him. He leaned forward and started kissing me. I started unbuttoning his shirt. And, you know where it went from there.

I was almost asleep, when Alice and Rosalie burst into the room.

"Edward! Stop everything!" We both looked up, still dazed from last night. She and Rosalie came over to the bed. Edward was staring intently at them.

"Really?" Edward asked. More mind reading. "Well do you want to tell her or shall I? Uh huh. Okay, then leave so I can." Alice shot him a nasty glare, but left.

"What was that all about?" I asked him. A smile was spreading across his face again.

"Well plans have changed."

"We're not getting married today?" I almost screamed at him.

"No, that's still going to happen."

"What else is there?"

"I'm not going to be biting you anytime soon."

"Why not?" I asked in a whiny voice. I'd been waiting forever for that day. We even had a date set.

"Well, you wouldn't want to jeopardize the fate of the kids, would you?" He asked me. It had to be a joke.

"Stop joking, Edward. Tell me the truth."

"Do you think I would lie about that?" His eyes had innocence.

"Oh my God. I'm pregnant?" I waited for a minute, thinking over what he had said. "Wait, kids?"

"Twins to be exact." Edward smiled at me.

"Well, we have to go tell the family!" I jumped up. He grabbed me to carry me. "Hey, I'm not big yet! I can still walk!"

"I know, but this is just more fun." He smiled that crooked smile and dashed down the stairs.


	2. The Wedding

"Will you tell us now?" Emmett asked impatiently. Alice and Rosalie were sitting in their seats trying to keep straight faces.

"Oh fine." Edward said. He nudged me to start talking.

"Um, Carlisle, Esme, we know how much you love being parents." I began.

"So how would you like to extend that?" Edward finished for me.

"Extend it? What in the world? You mean have more kids?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Not exactly." Edward said. "Think another generation."

"Oh my gosh! Bella, you're pregnant!" Esme exclaimed.

"All right! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Emmett stood up and punched the air with his fist.

"Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Jasper was smiling up at Alice.

"Um, that's not it." I said. Everyone looked at me. "I'm having twins."

"Two girls to be exact." Alice stated.

"Let's pick out names!" Rosalie shouted.

"Wait, why now. I have nine months!" I asked.

"No, more like three." Alice quickly said. "Vampires are three times as fast as people, so I guess they are born three times as fast as people."

"Gosh Alice. People should buy you instead of a pregnancy test." Edward joked with his sister.

"Um, if I may, don't we have a wedding to have?" Esme put in. We all looked at each other, then ran to the bedrooms. Alice and Rosalie got me ready at the speed of light. They curled my hair and piled it on top of my head.

Then they changed into their dresses. They had beautiful deep blue tee length dresses. They were strapless, with a sash going across the middle. They both let their hair stay down. That was all they needed.

I watched them get ready, and heard the door bell ring. Lovely, the guests were here. I didn't want anyone to come, but Edward had insisted that I make this as human as possible. We even hired an actual usher.

I heard someone calling me. I went down the stairs, and saw Renee standing in the doorway. They invited Renee? That meant that Charlie would be walking me down the aisle. And just like magic, he pulled up, wearing his nice tux. Ugh.

Pretty soon, lots of people started arriving. We had them all seated. The wedding party got ready. First went out Alice and Jasper. Edward had wanted Emmett to be his best man, but Alice had to be my maid of honor, so Edward had Jasper be his best man.

Then out went Rosalie and Emmett. And here we go. Charlie looked at me, a little worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You're not going to suddenly start crying and say you're not going to do this? Isn't what they always do?"

"Dad, I want to marry Edward. You saw how I was without him. I have to have him bound to me forever, even if it means marriage."

"Alright. Fine. But Bella?"

"Yah Dad?"

"I think it's time for us to walk down the aisle." Charlie pointed to Edward who was waiting for us.

"Oh, yeah. Ready, aaaaand, go." We started walking. Here Comes the Bride started playing. Forever bound, here I come.


	3. The Dress

I looked around at all of the guests. On my side were Renee and Paul, Mike and his family, Jessica and her mom, Angela and her parents, Eric, and a few more people from my other classes. Even Lauren bothered to show up. I guess that after my graduation party, everyone was eager to see how my wedding reception would turn out.

On Edward's side were Carlisle and Esme, and Tanya and her "vegetarian" friends.

I smiled at everyone as I walked down the aisle. Then I looked straight forward and smiled at Edward. He replied with his crooked little smile. Then I saw him look at Jasper then Alice. Obviously, one of them was trying to communicate with him, and he was answering them.

Charlie handed me off to Edward, and whispered something into his ear. Edward just smiled and said, "Yes, sir." I would bet that Charlie was doing the father thing and threatening the groom if he hurt his little girl. How cliché of him.

The ceremony started, and everyone looked on with peaceful eyes. I could sense Alice beaming behind me. Here came the vows.

"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I slid the wedding band onto his finger. He then said his vows in return to mine. He slid my ring onto my finger, but held my hand for a second longer. We looked up at the preacher who was performing the ceremony, and he nodded.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Edward leaned down, and I got up on the tips of my toes. He let his hands sink down to my waist. I heard the people clapping. Oh yeah, people. We turned to face our audience. They continued to stand up to clap. We smiled, and walked back down the aisle.

We were followed close behind by Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. As soon as we were inside Edward's house (did I fail to mention this was an outdoor wedding?) Alice scooped me up and ran upstairs.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I screamed at her when we were in her closet.

"We're changing you into you're reception dress. You didn't think you'd be wearing that, did you?" She tried to suppress a giggle.

"Well, I don't know, yah, I guess." I shrugged.

She flew open the doors of the closet and pulled out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a light blue, floor length dress. The torso looked like the fabric had been pulled across diagonally, like a toga. The bottom had two ruffles which went down to the mid-calf. The rest of the bottom was just fabric. On the side was a large slit.

"Oh, Alice! It's beautiful!" I squealed.

"Don't you just love it? I got it from The Heart Truth's Red Dress Collection! It was in the New York fashion week show!" She was jumping up and down.

"Um, then why is it blue?" I asked, a little confused by the name.

"Bella, don't question me when it come to fashion. I can get these things done." Alice raised her hand and closed her eyes, trying to look serious.

She then came over to me and had me changed before I realized what she was doing. She then sat me down at the mirror. She redid all of my make-up. She gave me brown eye shadow and eye liner. Then she gave me light blue eye shadow. I refused blush, but gave into lip gloss.

She then took all of my hair and straightened it. She pulled it back into a half ponytail, and used a diamond clip. I then was decorated with diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. That couldn't be me. It was too beautiful.

"Okay Bella, time to go party!" Alice screamed. She picked me up and ran me to the stairs. She then set me down, afraid that after that point, people would notice Alice carrying me and running at impossible speed. I looked over the balcony at the top of the stairs, and saw everyone look at me. They all gasped. I just smiled. Then I saw Edward. He was talking to Mike. Mike's jaw dropped, and he stared dumbly. Edward, confused by this sudden change of expression, turned to see what Mike was looking at.

He looked at me, and his eyes got big. A huge smile spread across his face. He walked up the stairs to get me, but I was halfway down before he could reach me at human speed. I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

He pulled back after a moment, and whispered into my ear, "I think we're going to have to tell them about our secret. I looked down. My stomach had already gotten a bit bigger.


	4. The Cover

I looked around at everyone, my eyes big. No. We couldn't tell them I was pregnant yet. We had just done it last night. If I was getting bigger, that would mean that I was in my second trimester. That would mean that Edward and I were, active just a month after graduation. That would be bad.

I got out a little laugh. I turned to Edward and whispered for him to get his family upstairs. As he told them, I slowly walked back up the stairs. By the time I was in Edward's room, the whole family was there.

"What happened?" I screamed. "I just go pregnant! How am I growing so quickly?"

"Well Bella, you have two babies inside of you. And vampires grow fast." Carlisle said smoothly.

"Yeah, but Alice said that I have three months!" I yelled.

"I guess I was off a bit. It looks like they will be born in, hmmmm, exactly two months, one week, and five days. So it was almost three months." Alice said, trying to redeem herself.

"Well what happened? That's still a while away."

"Yes Bella, but you will have to get big fast. So, you are getting big, fast." Esme explained.

"Excuse me," said Jasper, "But you have a party going on downstairs."

We all left the room to continue with my reception. We told everyone that it was just the dress. We then did cake, bouquet, and dancing. When it was time for me to do the money dance, Mike payed ten dollars to dance with me. Of course, Edward payed more. A lot more. Ninety dollars more.

After a while of partying, we thanked everyone for coming and sent them home. I collapsed onto the couch.

"Bella?" Rosalie came up behind me.

"Yes?"

"Um, can we go baby stuff shopping? I mean, I've always wanted a baby, and this would such an experience, and," Rosalie sounded nervous.

"Sure, Rose. How about tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Bella."


	5. The Shopping

I woke up at eleven. I looked around me. I was in the bed, but I was alone. I got up and walked down the stairs. Edward was in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to make a poptart. He may be wonderful at everything, but cooking was not included.

I grumpily took the poptarts and put them in the toaster. When I turned to get some milk, Edward was behind me, and he quickly pulled me into a kiss. I was in a trance for a moment, but then pushed him away. I know that I didn't really push him, but he would step back if I pushed. I grabbed the milk and poured a glass. Then my poptarts came up.

They were too hot. I called Edward over to me. He asked what I needed and I told him I wanted his hand.

"Bella, love, we already got married." He joked. I grabbed his hand and put it on the poptart. I took it off, and then they were the perfect temperature. So having a stone cold husband would be handy.

After I was done eating, I went upstairs to get dressed. I took a shower, brushed my hair, and put on my sweats. When I went back downstairs, Rosalie was sitting on the last step.

"Ready to go?" She asked me, perking up when she saw I was there.

"Go where?" I asked her.

"Baby clothes shopping. The whole family is coming- except Esme and Carlisle." Oh, yeah, shopping. I groaned, but went with her. We walked outside. Emmett was in his truck, with Rose climbing in. Jasper and Alice were in her new car. And Edward was waiting for me in his Volvo.

I started walking towards the car, but before I knew it, Edward was carrying me. I hit him with my fists, only bruising myself.

We went to a small baby store in Port Angeles. Edward and I walked over to the clothes section. We found cute twin outfits in pink, green, and yellow. We also picked out some non-twin things, like a shirt that says I'm the big sister, and one that says The little ones have more fun.

Jasper came over to us holding a little bottle. "Isn't it cool? You should get a pink one and a purple one!"

We walked over to the display and picked up a couple. I turned around and screamed. A big, brown teddy bear was behind me. It was about three feet tall. Out from behind it came Emmett.

"Don't do that again." Growled Edward from behind me.

"Aw, come on. I was just having some fun. Besides, you need to get two of these." He held out another one. I grabbed them, and put them back on the shelf. But twice as fast, Emmett put them in the basket. We did this a couple of times before I gave up.

Alice had found some baby bracelets that she insisted on getting. They were each half of a silver heart. We all thought they were perfect, because they would signify what the girls half were.

Edward and I sent everyone to find more things while we picked out cribs. We settled on two silver cribs and a changing table. We also got a pink comforter and a purple comforter.

After checking out and shoving everything in the cars, I got a really big craving.


	6. The Craving

"Edward, take me to the grocery store now."

"But, Bella," I cut him off.

"Now." I growled. I had a craving and I had it now.

Edward got me to the grocery store in sixty one seconds. I ran in and got carrots, ice cream, sour cream, and pistachio pudding. I payed and went back out to the car.

As I put the bag on the floor of the car, Edward glanced in. "What the hell is that, Bella?"

"Um, I don't know. But I think if I put it together it will taste really good." I shrugged.

Edward gave me a weird look, and said under his breath, "They really do have weird cravings when their pregnant."

I decided to ignore his obnoxious comment. Instead, I opened the carrots and dipped them into the pistachio pudding. It satisfied my craving instantly.

Edward gagged. "How can you eat that?"

"Hey, you don't know what tastes good. You don't even eat." I shoved another carrot in my mouth and smiled at him.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I didn't eat that when I was human."

I refused to lose this fight. "Yeah, well you weren't pregnant."

I smiled and turned to look out the window. I had won and I wasn't going to give him the opportunity to beat my response.

I watched as we pulled up to the house. The others had already gotten there, since I had to stop at the grocery store. The lights inside the house were off. Were they working on night vision or something?

I opened my door, but before I could do anything else, Edward had picked me up.

"Edward! I don't need carrying! Put me down!" I struggled to get free of his grasp, which was difficult because of his stone grip. But I didn't care. If he wanted to keep his babies, he was going to have to surrender eventually. After a bit of my struggling, he realized this, and set me down.

I took my time to brush myself off, and smooth out my clothing. Then I got another craving.

"Edward, where's my groceries?" I got big eyes as I realized where they were.

His got big, too. He ran to the car and pulled out the bag. He took out the ice cream and opened the top. It had melted. "I'm sorry, Bella. Do you want me to go to the store and get some more?"

I looked at the ice cream, and then dipped my finger into it. I smiled up at him. I reached into the bag and pulled out the sour cream. I put it into the ice cream. I tasted it again. Perfect.

Edward grimaced, and picked me up. I decided not to fight him this time, because this way I could get into the house and eat at the same time.

Edward stepped into the house and the lights flicked on. From behind me jumped Emmett, in front Alice, from the stairs Jasper, Rosalie came from the piano, Esme from the dining room, and Carlisle from the couch. "Surprise!" They shouted.


	7. The Surprise

Emmett and Alice scared me the most. I screamed and threw my ice cream into the air. It landed on Edward's head. It also got on me. I looked up and saw the box on his head.

"Edward, I am so sorry." My eyes got really big as I climbed out of his arms slowly.

He took a big breath, and said, "That's okay Bella. I should have figured that would happen."

Then Emmett started laughing. Edward turned to look at him. Then Edward took some of the melted ice cream- sour cream from his head, and threw it at Emmett. Emmett took it off his head and threw it at Edward. Edward ducked, and I was already on the ground, so it went straight over my head. It went behind me, and landed on Alice. She took it and threw it at Jasper.

Before I knew it, the vampires were in a food fight. I wondered if they did that with all their food. Esme stepped up and yelled for everyone to stop flinging ice cream at each other. She said we have something to do.

I looked around me. There were green and pink and white balloons all over the place. Why? What day was it? It was July 19, so it wasn't a birthday party. Why else would they have balloons?

"Bella, come in here!" Alice shouted from the kitchen.

I walked in, and there was a huge ice sculpture of a stork with two babies. Around it was a little cake for me to eat, and presents. Oh no. I finally realized what was going on. They were throwing me a baby shower.

"Uh, thanks." I managed to say. I walked over to the stork and stared at it.

"Bella, first we have to do the games!" Games? What games?

"See, we got a bunch of games to play that are about babies."

"Like this one," said Alice. "You have to match the top to the baby bottle."

I looked at what she was pointing at. There was a line of baby bottles without lids. Next to it was a box filled with tons of lids. Fun.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing games and having a baby shower. When I opened the presents, there was a rocking chair from Carlisle and Esme, a teddy bear mobile from Emmett, and a car mobile from Rosalie.

I looked at Alice and Jasper, and asked them if they got us anything. Alice looked at Jasper, and he gave her a nudge. She squealed and ran up the stairs. I followed her, along with the rest of the family behind me. She went up to the floor with Edward's room. I went in his room, and it had a new room connected to it.

I walked into the new room. It was light pink with purple stripes. It had the cribs with the comforters, and everything set up. Even the rocking chair and mobiles.

I turned and opened my mouth to ask how the things were up here all ready but Carlisle answered before I could ask.

"What you opened were the boxes, and we filled them with baby toys."

I smiled and thanked everyone. Then I had another kick and went and sat down.

The rocking chair was surprisingly comfortable. I smiled down at my aching stomach. It was barely sticking out. It looked like I may have had a little too much to eat. Not that I was pregnant.

How could the babies be kicking? They were too young. Maybe it was just one of those vampire things. I was lucky that they weren't strong. Yet.


End file.
